The Prom (CandyAnaisWatterson777)
The Prom is a season 3 episode on Gumbapedia Fanon. Summary The Elmore Prom Dance is here! And everyone needs a date! Characters Main Characters (more than 5 lines) *Gumball(Voiced by Jeremy Shada) *Darwin(Voiced by Terrell Ransom Jr.) *Martha(Voiced by Nicki Minaj) *Cobby(Voiced by George Kleimann - part 1 only-, Gordon McGale - since this episode-) * Mabel(Voiced by Bridgit Mendler) *Bobert *Chris *Jill *AiAi *MeeMee *Penny (villain at point) *Carrie *Dinky *Sullvan *Hot Dog *Crypto *Natalya *Andy *Catrin *YanYan *Piers *Jake *Sherry *Agentpman1 *Purriana(Voiced by Ariana Grande) *Rayona(Voiced by Debby Ryan) *Fireball *Aguilera *Yarnball *Anais *Jasper Minor Characters (not more than 5 lines) *Nicole *Richard *Chloe *Pox *Tobias *Banana Joe *Masami *Alan *Sarah *Rachel *Jamie *Tina *Berry Transcript (Episode starts) The letter (A mortgage of the mail man putting letters is shown) Gumball: Thank you! Darwin: What you got? Gumball: I got a letter shaped like a heart. (Opens the letter) 'Get you romantic thing on! The Elmore Prom dance is coming on Valentine's Day, February 14. Everyone, even the adults, can come! Admission is $2 and more information, contract The Mayor or Jasper.' Darwin: OMG! We need to find dates! (The two ran to the Nuttels' house) Bobert: (spying and read the letter) Here we go again... hope everything won't be the same.... Dinky: (pops out of the bush) Unless I want to kill them! Bobert: .... (shoots Dinky with a laser) Dinky:......I hate you..... The Nuttels join in (Meanwhile, at the Nuttels' house) Martha: (opens the door) Hey guys! What are ya' doin'? Gumball: (gives Martha the letter) Check this out. (Martha reads it quickly) Martha: COBBY! There's a prom on Valentine's! Cobby: (comes quickly) What!? Why didn't told me 'bout this? Martha: Neither I don't know! The guys told me now! Anyway, I think it's THAT type of prom with fancy dresses, love songs and the King and the Queen of the Prom! I wonder why on Valentine's... Darwin: And we need to find dates! Cobby: My problem's solved. I'm going with Mabel. Martha: (ironic) Yeah, ya' do. (then honest) Dude, I think you haven't even guts to invite 'er. You're fainting only if she sees you! Cobby: That's not true! Even the part with fainting is pretty true, IT'S NOT TRUE! Gumball: OK... Let's ask her. Martha, who will go with you at the prom? Martha: With ya'... But no kisses. We'll be worse than Cobby. Darwin: (notices Cobby leaving) Cob, where are you going? Cobby: (boredom sigh) I'm preparing! (shows two suits) Which suit do you think it's enough to impress Mabel? This (raises his left arm,showing a white suit) or... this! (raises his right arm,showing a black suit) Gumball: You're not marring her. Cobby: Then the right one! (runs in his room) Martha: See guys? It ain't be nothin' good... Gumball:Dude,wear that later! Cobby:(sigh)Fine.(wears his clothes back and went out of his room) Darwin: Come on. Let's find more dates! (the four leave the house) Jasper and the invitations (Scene changes to the Town Hall. Jasper and Chloe are checking the ballroom where the prom will be.) Chloe: Jasper! Are you sure you gave the postman all the invitations? And do they came at every house? Jasper: (while carrying a box) Ugh... I'm not sure... I'm now busy. The secretary: Ma'am, you have a call waiting. Chloe: I'll come. (to Jasper) Can you? Pregnancy Tests and Monkey Hearts AiAi: We've got invitations to the prom. MeeMee: Yeah! What do you think about this green dress? (Shows him the dress) AiAi: Well.... (They saw a woman running out crying. They saw something drop in slow motion) MeeMee: What is that? (Picking the item up) Hmm.... pregnancy test? It said: positive; four months pregnant. You know that mean! Let's go! (They ran to the place where she ran off from) AiAi: Hello. Someone dropped this pregnancy test. Who ran off? Worker: The woman came here and asked if she can take a test? She told us her name was Jill. MeeMee: Oh. Well, then thanks! (They walked out) AiAi: So... do you like this tuxedo? (Shows her the tuxedo) MeeMee: Yes.... AiAi: Okay! We need fashion! The 'Test' Bobert: I need to find some facts... (realizes he's in a baby shop) Hot Dog: (pops out nowhere) Hi! Bobert: Go away. (Throws Hot Dog out of the store) Hot Dog: Weee!! Bobert: The rules said that in the prom, anyone who's pregnant may have to be dismissed to talk to Jasper about parenting. For a half hour. ???: I can't tell him! He'll break up with me! (Says in a very familiar voice) Bobert: Oh, it you Jill. What the situation? I can help you with anything! Jill:........... Bobert: Come on, say it! (No response) Say it! (Still no response) SAY IT! Jill: I'm pregnant. Dinky: (falls out from a lamp) WHAT? Hot Dog: (pops out from the cash register) WHAT? Yarnball: (walks in with a camera) Stop panicking! Okay, I have just one very important question. WHO is responsible for the situation? (They suddenly pointed at the woman) Yarnball: (gasps and looks at her belly) You're pregnant! (Runs around in circles and screams like a little girl) Jill: Please STOP! Just DON'T tell him! Or I'll hunt either one of you down! All: Okay. Dinky: BTW, prom's coming! (gives the heart paper) See you there. (They left. She began to cry again, this time loudly and ran out of the store) Worries About Jill and Crypto's Date Plans Crypto: (looks the paper) Prom? Ha! (Puts the paper down) Stop worrying about your problem and focus on the prom! Sullvan: (pops out from a table) Prom? Crypto: You know you can't keep popping out of nowhere. Sullvan: Oh. But still! Crypto: Come on! We need to impress our dates! Unless you get drunk and get violently. Chris: What's make you think I'm stupid for? And even I'm coming, I'm worried. Have she been gaining weigh? Sullvan: (laughing) No. Maybe she's pregnant or something. Chris: If that true,.... I'm going to be a father. We've used protection. Crypto: No time for parent talk! We need to focus! Or I will probe your brain out! Sullvan: Like you do on people. Crypto: Here's the plan: dress formal, don't get drunk, be nice, and be your best behavior! Chris: (sighs) Okay. Sullvan: That's my boy! Both: GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!! Sullvan: No. (Explodes.) Getting dressed up MeeMee: How do I look, Mom? MeeMee's Mom: Great, sweetie. Have a good time. (At The Mothership) Pox: Hey! You're wearing my prom clothes! Crypto: That's right! Pox: Just go! I'm happy that you're going to be gone... (At Hot Dog's dog house) Hot Dog: You guys ready? Dinky: Yep. I'm bringing the arrows and grenades. (Put them on the bag) Sullvan: Dinky, this is Valentine's Day, NOT World War II! We want to have a good time, NOT go to jail! (At The Watterson's House) Yarnball: You look good with the black dress. Jill: Yeah. You better not blow our promise, Yarnball. Yarnball: Okay, then let's go. At the prom (The theme of the dance was "Midnight in Paris". The ballroom was decked out to look like a street in France. There was a long table set up with punch and snacks, and there was even a chocolate fountain with strawberries for dipping and a photo section. Dozens of pink, red, and white helium balloons floated gently around the room like miniature clouds. ) (The gang appeared) Gumball:We're here! Martha:Where's your sister? Mabel:Here!(seen wearing beautiful clothes) (Cobby faints) Martha: He faints every time you look at him. (Someone says What about me) Purriana: (shows up and also wears amazing clothes and beautiful) You likey? (PEOPLE GASP) Mabel: (sigh)I always knew you were amazing.(frowns) Purriana: Oh no!I'm doing this again! Martha:What do you mean? Purriana: Well,you see.I wanted attention a long time ago and now I realized that it upsets her. Mabel: No it's not that,I wanted..Let's have some privacy. (they walked away) Purriana:Okay! Mabel:(whispers)I really want to impress Cobby,but you entirely made everyone like you. Purriana:(whispers)Are you crazy,he likes you,you know. Mabel:Wait,he does?! Purriana:(whispers)Well,he did told me.You know,he always faint when you look at him,has pictures on his locker,his room and his phone's home page on his phone is your picture. Mabel:Wow,I never thought he didn't like me. Purriana:(giggles)He does like like you.Do you like him back? Mabel:(sigh)Yes.. Purriana: Well,today's prom.It's your chance to ask him. Mabel:I can't.I'm nervous. Purriana:Go ahead,I won't judge. Mabel:I can do this! Cobby:Hey.(faints again) Martha:Ugh,I knew it all along. Mabel:I know he likes me. Cobby: What?! How? Mabel: My younger sister told me. Martha: Go on, ask her? Cobby: Would you go- Mabel: Yes. Come on, let's go in! Random Scene (Shows a dog in a couple of boxes.) Dog/Clone: I don't belong here. Secrets Revealed AiAi: Aah! This is the life! MeeMee: (looks at the food and grabs ice cream, cupcakes, and punch) It good to be true! Crypto: Yeah! Nothing can go wrong! (Dinky grabbed his crazy and truth arrow and shoot it at Yarnball. She started to shake and suddenly goes crazy) Yarnball: Pregnant! Pregnant, pregnant, pregnant! Jasper: What do you mean pregnant? Who? Chris: Yeah! Tell it! Everyone: Tell it! Tell it! Tell it! Tell it! (While everyone saying "tell it!", MeeMee, Jill, AiAi, and YanYan looks confused and she started to cry again, noticing the black tears from her mascara) (Then everything with slow motion) Yarnball: (points to where the four are) You! (Slow motion ends) MeeMee and Yarnball: What? Us? Yarnball: No! The second person! (People gasps) (Then you can hear glass shattered. It relieved in slow motion that Chris dropped his drinking glass after hearing this. He brushed past the gang and then ran out the door and down the hall. He rushed straight to the bathroom and locked himself in the last stall. He cried in anger and sadness.) (Back to the dance) Yarnball: (suddenly feeling better) I'm back to normal! (Pulls out a arrow from her butt) I'm sorry... (looks at the arrow and discovered Dinky's arrows) It was Dinky! He shot me so I spill out the secret! Jill: (angry but still in tears) DINKY!!!!! Hot Dog: Well... you're in trouble. And like I said, that woman had guns. Sullvan: (pushes Dinky to her) Dinky: Oh no! (A shot of the school is shown) Jill: YOU ARE GOING TO PAY!!! (screams in top of her lung) Dinky: Help. (Then it shows to AiAi) AiAi: Wow. I didn't know she gets real mad. (Then it shows to Dinky, who is severely hurt) Jill: There. Got him!... Now to find him... (she follows his footsteps, but gets stopped by hot dog.) Hot Dog: NO ONE MAKES FUN OF MY KIND!!!!!!! (Explodes, destroying the prom.) MeeMee: WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED!!?? YanYan: Hot Dog blew up! And destroyed the building! The prom is ruined!!! MeeMee: WHAT!!?? Why did he blow up!!?? YanYan: Jill hurted his "kind" , offending him, so Hot Dog blew up.... Jill: Dinky ruined my secret! YanYan: We'll you didn't need to beat him up so Hot dog would blow the prom up!!! Jill: Wait? Where is Hot Dog? I'm gonna show him!!!! Sullvan: Dude. He exploded. He dosen't regenerate until 10 minutes. The Apology (She stops at the boys' bathroom. She went in and walks around to find him) Jill: Come on. Chris: GO AWAY!!! Jill: (sighs) It me. Please open it. (He slowly opens it and gasps) Chris: What do you want? Jill: I came here to apologize... I didn't tell you earlier because..you will leave me. Chris: (gives a shocked face) I can't leave you. I love you. I want to spent this prom night with you. I...everything! Please... I'm a alcoholic and if I want to become a good father, I got to quit drinking too much. It was... terrible. Jill: So you forgive me? Chris: Yes. I glad we can start in the next five months... (puts his hand to her belly and rubs it) Come on, let's clean you up. Problems Solved and Prom Winners (AiAi, MeeMee, Yarnball, Crypto, Natalya, YanYan, and Flash are enjoying the fancy catered dinner when they saw the two) AiAi: Did you make up? Chris: Yep. I'm not mad anymore. Crypto: See! I told you you shouldn't worry! MeeMee: Oh, well. Lesson learned! (They laughed) (It shows to the gang) Gumball: I so glad to spend the night! Cobby: I'm having the best day! I knew that she would accept. (Suddenly, the lights came on and Jasper took the stage) Jasper: Okay! It time to crown our Prom Princess. MeeMee: OMG! Jasper: First I'd like to thank Chloe for counting all of the ballots. Now I am very proud and honored to announce that our new Prom Princess is... AiAi: Say it already! Jasper: Jill Valentine! Congratulations! The gang: WHAT?!? AiAi: Wow! Chloe: Would Jill and her date please come up to the stage? We have a special gift for you! (As everyone cheered, Jill and Chris made their way to the stage. She carefully opened a white box, and inside was the most beautiful tiara. He put the tiara to her head) (After that, each couple at the dance got to pose in front of a backdrop of Paris for a really nice keepsake picture. A mortgage is shown with the characters posed) Martha's Love & Cobby's Happy Ending Martha: That was the best prom I've ever attended. You know we should hang out sometimes. Gumball: Yeah. Maybe,tomorrow. Martha: That was well kinda fun.(kisses him on the cheek) Gumball: Come on, let's walk home.(they walked home) (The two went out) Mabel: I didn't knew you liked me,why did you didn't ask me out before? Cobby: It's because..you're beautiful and you're fun and friendly. Mabel:Well, I think you're smart,and nice to be around. Cobby: Well I'm just nervous. Mabel: Oh,so that's why you faint when I see you.(kisses him on the cheek) (Meanwhile) Andy: Catrina broke up with me, (cries) Purriana: Dont worry, my boyfriend Pawstin bieber broke up with me, he was supposed to come, but he went back to his ex, Purrena gomez. Andy: Ouch, don't worry it gets better (hugs Purriana) Purriana: Thanks, are you doing this cause I'm Celeb? Andy: No, i'm doing this for you (making out for a while) Andy: Genevieve Rhiannon Grande-Watterson, will you be my girlfriend Purriana: YES!! Ending (Shows a dog with red eyes with a bunch of beer, drunk.) Gumball: Congrats on winning prom princess! To celebrate, we're gonna have a soda party-WHAT THE WHAT!!?? Dog: Ugh.....I found them on the ppppporch.... Bobert:.........*Sigh*....Just when everything was good.... Trivia *This is a special episode on Season 3. *The song, "If You Leave Me Now" by Chicago, is going to be played. *This is the second time when Dinky does something crazy. The first was The Breakup. *'Note:' Jasper's mother, Chloe Simson, is the Elmore's Mayor in RC's headcanon. *This is similar to Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Third Wheel. *It reveals Cobby faints when Mabel looks at him. *This is the first time Cobby asked Mabel out without fainting. *This is the fourth time a Watterson dating a Nuttels:The first are Martha and Gumball,second are Cobby Mabel,third are Junior and Anais,and the fourth are Purriana and Andy. *As told in the Season 3 spoilers, Jill is pregnant. Gallery 640px-Voiceman3.png 212px-Tfraud4.png 640px-The Law 12.png 640px-Rlaw5.png Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Special Category:Season 3 Category:Short Fanfictions